


Bon Appétit, Baby

by softfonds



Series: Rolling Scones and Pretty in Ink [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry Styles, Established Relationship, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Stripper Harry Styles, Tattoo Artist Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfonds/pseuds/softfonds
Summary: It's Halloween, their baby daughter is staying with her aunt, and Harry and Louis finally get a date night, complete with a surprise Louis surely wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Rolling Scones and Pretty in Ink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Bon Appétit, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little Halloween fic I wrote to update on this universe's couple :) Title from Katy Perry.

“Harry,” Louis said softly, leaning over the crib with him, “go on now. You have to get to work.”

The sun hadn’t risen yet, but Harry was already dressed to go down to the bakery at five in the morning. Ever since Aurora was born, he stopped being the one to open the bakery so early, opting to spend more time with his daughter before going to work. Other times he would go a little earlier, but end up bringing her in her stroller and taking care of her throughout the day. And of course his baby loved being doted on by old ladies all day, who would rock her to sleep or end up strapped to Harry’s back as he worked the counter. But right after she was born, he hired someone else to open the shop for him along with the ladies, Sarah. By night she was a drummer for a local band, but by day she worked at Rolling Scones along with Harry. Getting to know her was nice throughout the past year, especially when she would bring cute shirts to put Aurora in that always had puns on the front. Harry’s personal favorite was “this is how I roll” with cartoons of sushi in the middle.

And it definitely helped once he and Louis moved in together. After they got engaged, Louis suggested they move in together so he could be around to help Harry whenever he could with the baby. And since Harry didn’t feel like being seven months pregnant all alone in his flat, he happily agreed. So they found a flat that had two additional rooms besides the master one, and with Harry directing, Louis decorated a beautiful nautical themed nursery for their baby. And once Aurora was born, well. Harry knew Louis was going to be an amazing dad, just from knowing his personality and how he was with his siblings and even friends’ babies, but he wasn’t ready to tear up while he watched Louis – probably still half asleep with bed head and rumpled pajamas – at four in the morning rocking her to sleep because he wanted Harry to get more rest.

So really, Harry the best support once Aurora came into his life and made their hearts explode.

But since today was Halloween, one of the busiest holidays for treats, he knew he had to be there along with the other workers, helping the bakes.

“But it’s her first Halloween,” Harry sighed, stroking her chin. She ended up having Harry’s curly hair, and Louis’ blue eyes, and at times, Louis’ attitude. With her stuffed octopus that Gemma had given her when she was just a few days old in one hand, she liked to cause a ruckus around their flat, wanting to hold and taste anything she got in her little hands. And since she was already learning to walk by herself in the past month, she had a knack for getting into more mischief than usual. But it’s not like Harry or Louis could ever stay mad at her for more than five seconds, since she would look back up at them with her round blue eyes and act like she had just fallen straight from heaven, even if she had chocolate on her face after stealing a cupcake from the coffee table that Harry had just baked.

Now she looked like a perfect angel as she slept in her crib, her little chest going up and down with every breath, her curls a wild mess around her head, as both of her dads looked at her from above.

“That she won’t even remember,” Louis chuckled. “I only have one appointment today, and she’s going to be with me all day once Lottie brings her over. Then at your lunch break you’ll get to see us.”

Normally, Harry would bring her to the bakery. They had set up a little playroom for her in a room behind the counter where Harry could always watch her. She had toys to play around, a little nap area, everything to keep an almost one year old entertained while her Papa worked. But with the Halloween rush, Harry knew he wouldn’t have that much time to watch her, and didn’t want her to get scared of seeing so many people in the store. So Lottie offered to watch her in the morning until Louis was done with his only appointment, and that put Harry at ease.

“That’s still hours away, though,” he mumbled, leaning his head onto Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s going to go by quick,” Louis said, kissing the top of his head before standing them both up again. “The faster you get there, the more time you have to bake all the orders and the faster you’ll get to see us.”

“That’s true,” Harry sighed, walking out of the nursery behind him. “I just want to be with you both always.”

“I know,” Louis smiled, stopping to face him in the kitchen. “And I’d love the same. But we have to make some dough to provide for her, as usual.”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “Especially since I don’t dance anymore.” He officially took a break from stripping a few months after Aurora was born, citing that he had no time for it.

“You know you could go back anytime, yeah? Connor always texts you offering your job back,” Louis chuckled. “And I haven’t seen those legs in fishnets since before lovebug was born, so I wouldn’t mind seeing that again.”

“I know,” Harry sighed, looking over at the time. “But I’d rather spend my late nights with Aurora on my chest and you by my side.” Even though there was one more reason he didn’t feel ready to get in his stripping outfit anymore.

“I understand, love,” Louis smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

“Meow!”

They both looked down to see a black cat rubbing against both of their legs, weaving himself between them.

“Oh, Mac,” Louis laughed, picking him up as the cat made a satisfied chirp. He was about eight years old, and still had all the kitten energy within him. They adopted him two months ago, thinking it would do Aurora good to be around animals from an early age. And when they went to the shelter asking for an adult cat that was known to be good with kids, they were given an all black cat to meet. And once he plopped himself in Harry’s lap within a minute of meeting him, the rest was history. His actual name was Macaroon – Harry’s choice – but they liked his shortened name for everyday use.

And Mac was only content in the mornings once he was picked up to greet both of his owners, so Harry happily leaned in to give him a kiss on his head.

“We really have two babies in this house,” Harry giggled, noticing Mac already started to purr.

“We do,” Louis laughed. “Now go! I don’t want you late. I already packed your witch hat in your bag,” he said handing him his canvas tote. “After work we’re going to Liam and Zayn’s for their party remember? And then we have tonight for ourselves.”

“I remember,” Harry smiled, leaning over to kiss him again before going to put on a hoodie. The couple invited them for a mini party at their flat, which was kid friendly so Aurora could come along as well. Then they could go leave her at Gemma’s for the night, after both Louis and her insisted Harry needed a night off from parenting and actually have a date with his fiancé. So he actually had a date night to look forward to as well, their first in months.

After putting on his orange hoodie to match his pumpkin shirt and blue jeans, he put on a blue knit beanie before heading out, since the weather was already freezing in the mornings.

“I’ll see you later, baby,” Louis said in the doorway, kissing him one more time. “Along with Aurora. Love you.”

“I’ll see you,” Harry murmured against his lips. “Love you too.” And then he left.

✧

Just as Harry predicted, the morning rush was even worse than usual. On top of the people who normally went to work around that time and stopped in to get some coffee and a scone, now there were people lined up waiting to get their holiday special orders, either pumpkin cakes or witch cupcakes or vampire gingerbread man or whatever they chose to match the Halloween parties they were throwing. So after Harry and his crew baked non stop for two hours before opening, he went to running the front desk non-stop, helping Sarah bring up the orders while serving the regular customers as well. But it was worth seeing all the smiles on people’s faces throughout the day, whether it was because they loved how their orders turned out or Harry giving everyone a piece of candy with every sale. It was tiring, but worth it. So by the time it was eleven in the morning, he desperately needed a nap. And maybe fifty other people working as well.

“Fresh buns!” Mary called from the kitchen, Harry rushing in to bring them to the front.

“Thanks, love,” he smiled, looking over at the other old ladies working. As usual, they chided him earlier for opening the store with them, knowing he would have liked to stay with Aurora and come in later, but he wouldn’t have it. Any other day, yes, but it was Halloween, and Harry was going to march in there with his witch hat and help serve all the customer they needed.

“Delivery for Mr. Styles?” came half an hour later.

He looked up from the cash register, just having rung up the latest customer and giving her a cup of coffee and a pumpkin cupcake. A man stood there holding a massive bouquet of flowers, colors ranging from orange to red to yellow.

“Me?” Harry asked, noticing another customer already came up to order.

“I’ll take this,” Sarah said, pushing him away from the register so he could get the flowers, mildly miffed at being moved like so.

“Delivery for you,” the man smiled, handing over the light orange vase to him. “Happy Halloween!” and left.

Harry smiled softly as he sniffed the roses and baby’s breath, basking in the aroma. He looked at the card that was sitting between some of the petals, gingerly taking it.

“A preview for tonight. Don’t stress yourself out! Love you, Louis xx”

He couldn’t help the few tears that welled up in his eyes, heart just feeling so full. Even if he wasn’t there and upstairs at his own store, Louis still knew how to calm him down. He really hit the jackpot when he got pregnant with him.

And Harry couldn’t deny that he wasn’t nervous for tonight. Because he planned to give Louis a surprise, something the other man wasn’t expecting at all. And he just hoped he could deliver it well in the end, which still had his nerves on end as he kept thinking about it, even though he had been practicing for the past couple of weeks so it would be perfect.

But no, he had to listen to the beautiful note he got with his flowers. Only an hour left until his lunch break, and then he’d get to go up to see his man and his baby. So now feeling a cheerier and looking down at the pretty engagement ring that sat on his hand, he went to the back to get more orders out as more came to claim them. Just one more hour.

✧

Finally, when noon hit, Harry was already out of his apron and out the door, taking the steps two by two until his reached Pretty In Ink. When he first started his bakery, he noticed the cute pun on the tattoo shop from above, but he didn’t know his soulmate was the one running it. He never had the time to visit beforehand, so it seemed like fate just had to hurry their relationship and had Louis end up at the strip club that Harry worked at to get him pregnant. At least they got together in the end, and that’s what mattered. Now he had their daughter’s name written on his forearm, tattooed on by the love of his life.

And after the flower delivery from earlier, Harry made sure to give Louis an entire box of Halloween themed goods to have him snacking for the rest of the day. So as he opened the door under the neon red sign with said box of treats, his jaw dropped at what he saw.

“Papa!” the baby screamed. Louis was sitting on one of the chairs, holding her hand before she stormed off.

“Is that my baby?” Harry gasped, kneeling down on the tiles. “Oh my goodness! Look at you!”

Aurora laughed as she ran to him, like a baby cub running to her parent, the hair from her mane bouncing away. She was dressed in a full fluffy lion suit, with whiskers painted on her face with black paint along with freckles and a pink cat nose, a fur tipped tail trailing behind her. She looked absolutely adorable, and Harry’s poor heart was melting as he picked her up.

“And what are you supposed to be?” he said with a wide grin, kissing her cheek. “Lou, she’s so cute!”

“Grr!” she said with a scrunched face, then breaking out into a laugh, dimples appearing on her chubby cheeks.

“That’s right, baby girl,” Louis said, coming up to them and giving Harry a quick peck. “You’re a lion!”

Louis’ hair was styled into his usual fringe, with soft blue eyes smiling back at him before looking down at their daughter. He was wearing a red polo that he usually wore on work days, which Harry loved because they showed off his arms nicely, so he got an eyeful.

“Care to explain why our baby is dressed as a lion?” Harry hummed, bouncing her in his arm.

“Well it is Halloween, love,” Louis chuckled, smoothing her mane out of her face, “and I know you wanted us to do a family costume but didn’t have the time to plan it. So,” he said with a dramatic pause, “I ended up buying these a few weeks ago. She’s going to be the Cowardly Lion. I’m going to be the Tin Man, and you’re going to be the Scarecrow. So I thought I’d surprise you with her costume during your lunch break.”

Harry gasped, already loving the idea. “Wizard of Oz? I knew there’s a reason you’re meant to be my husband soon,” he beamed, leaning over to kiss him again. “So you have our costumes at home?”

Louis nodded. “We’re going to head back once you get off from work, change, and then go to the party. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded eagerly, kissing the giggling girl in his arms. “Your Daddy is so good at planning things, Aurora.”

“And he’s also so good at ordering food,” Louis declared, taking Harry’s hand over to an empty table by the window, which overlooked the street. Two large brown bags sat on top on it. “So I got us some Chinese food so you’re not starving for the rest of the day.”

Harry groaned as he watched Louis take out all the boxes full of food from the bag. “You do take such good care of me,” he sighed, putting Aurora in the highchair they kept there.

“How else could I not?” Louis said, smiling shyly at him. “Love taking care of you, like you do me.”

“I love you so much, Lou,” Harry said with a dramatic sigh once he got a plate full of lo mein.

“I’m going to assume you said that because of our wonderful relationship,” Louis chuckled, “and not because I just gave you food.”

“Could be both,” Harry chirped, batting his eyelashes.

“Oh hush, you,” Louis laughed, sitting down across from him. “Get eating! You don’t have much time before your break ends. Faster you finish, faster I get to see you later.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry muttered, smiling at him as they started to eat. Even though they were only engaged, Harry couldn’t wait for the day he could finally call him his husband. They agreed they would wait until Aurora was at least a year old to start planning, so they could have her as a flower girl at the wedding. But Harry couldn’t deny he had spent the last year looking at venues around town, making a Pinterest board full of the aesthetic he’d like for the wedding, and honeymoon destinations. He was just so ready to marry Louis already, and possibly move to a bigger house to raise Aurora in.

He was just looking forward to their future, and all the joys it would bring.

✧

They drove to Liam and Zayn’s flat, Aurora happily sitting in her car seat in the back. They already brought all her things that she was going to need for the night, from her octopus which she held to her chest – in the lion outfit that she happily wore for the rest of the day – along with a change of clothes, her special blankets, and plenty of baby food to give her. It wasn’t the first time that she would spend a night away from her parents, like when Harry’s mum was in town and offered to watch her for a night so Harry and Louis could take an overnight trip somewhere. Harry’s personal favorite was when Louis took him skiing in France for his birthday weekend.

That didn’t mean he didn’t miss her when she was gone, having that sliver of parental guilt of being away from your child.

But he was getting ahead of himself, thinking instead of the party they were going to. It was just past four in the afternoon, and Harry was already dressed in the scarecrow costume Louis had given him. He enjoyed the hat that had pieces of straw coming out of it, putting on his own dungarees over the plaid green shirt that came with the costume. And he really enjoyed putting a few streaks of silver paint on Louis’ face when it was his turn to dress up, wearing the tin hat and the silver jacket that came with his costume. Even if they were only dressed for a few hours and not the entire night, it was still a better Halloween that he anticipated. As long as Harry had a family Halloween picture to mark Aurora’s first one, he was happy.

They finally arrived at the building, Louis taking Aurora in his arms as they walked up to the right floor. Zayn answered the door dressed as Woody, complete with a cowboy hat and a white vest to go over his yellow plaid shirt.

“Hey, lads!” he grinned, already taking the baby from Louis. “How’s my favorite god daughter? Are you a lion?”

“She’s your only god daughter,” Harry deadpanned, walking into the flat.

“And she doesn’t need to know that,” Zayn said sweetly, tickling her chin as she giggled in his arms.

“Is Aurora here?” Liam said, coming out from the kitchen, coming out in a white space suit with green and purple accents.

“And what are you supposed to be, mate?” Louis laughed, eyeing him.

“He’s Buzz Lightyear!” Harry snickered, setting the drinks they brought on a nearby table.

“Oh shit,” Louis gasped. “I totally forgot you were going to dress up like Toy Story. Didn’t think you’d go through with it.”

“We’ve always felt there’s some sexual tension between them,” Zayn nodded, handing Aurora over to Harry. “Now I know Harry being the mum he is wants a picture of you all for whatever kind of photo album he has. So go stand by the little Halloween photobooth we set up in the corner and we’ll take a picture!”

Louis guided them both to the area, putting a hand around Harry’s waist as he held Aurora.

“Give me a laugh, lovebug,” Harry whispered, bouncing her while she giggled and started to grin.

“Perfect!” Zayn said, snapping a bunch of photographs with his camera. “I’ll send these to you tomorrow, Harry.”

Niall arrived later, dressed as Playboy Elvis, which was just him in an Elvis costume wearing some bunny ears he found. More guests arrived, some with kids as well and their trick or treat bags, so after Zayn gave Aurora one to hold while Louis took her around the building to get candy with the rest of the kids. Harry walked along as well, taking pictures on his phone as neighbors exclaimed at seeing Aurora in her costume, along with her dads. She came back smiling, a piece of candy in her hand that she wouldn’t be able to eat, but still happy to hold as a prize. Liam eventually gave her a plush spider toy, that she happily accepted and held onto for the rest of the night.

And as he sat on the couch with Aurora on his lap, and Louis’ arm around his shoulders as they ate the candy people had given her, Harry counted that as a highly successful first Halloween together as a family. He couldn’t wait until she was older, thinking of all the costumes they could do as a family with every year.

“Next year we should be Fred, Daphne, and Aurora will be Scooby Doo,” Louis said, munching into a chocolate bar, his tin hat sitting off to the side.

“Are you reading my mind?” Harry giggled, brushing a hair off of Aurora’s face as he ate a pack of black and orange m&ms in one hand. “I was just thinking about the costumes we could do for the next five years.”

“It’s because I’m psychic,” Louis grinned, “and use my powers wisely.”

Harry playfully rolled his eyes. “Sure,” he laughed.

“Were you really thinking of costumes?” Louis asked, a certain softness in his voice.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “Can’t wait to have more memories like this with you and her.”

“Me too, love,” Louis replied, leaning over to kiss him. Tonight really was perfect, and they hadn’t even reached the date portion of it.

✧

“Do you think she misses us?” Harry sighed as he looked out the window as they drove home. They had just finished dropping Aurora off, and he was already thinking of her.

“Baby,” Louis soothed, setting a hand on Harry’s. “We both know she’s fine with Gemma and probably watching a bunch of cute Halloween cartoons together along with her new spider toy. Lovebug is going to have a fun night while we have some – much needed may I add – alone time,” he said with a smirk.

Harry got goosebumps at the thought.

It’s not like their sex life was bad, but it had diminished since Aurora came into the picture. Suddenly their nights couldn’t be spent with sweaty, long fucks that took up half the night when they first started dating, even if Harry was already pregnant by then. Not when they were both so tired from taking care of their baby. So when they did have time and both needed an itch to scratch, it was reduced to hand jobs in the shower in the mornings, or rutting against each other at night, or quickies while Aurora was down for her afternoon nap. And all of that usually happened on weekends, when they weren’t so worn out from the work week.

And the thing was, as much as Louis told him how beautiful he was, it still took some time for Harry to get used to his post baby body. He knew that his body had created a miracle, and that was the most important part, but he did notice that his jeans fit tighter than usual, his bum had gotten bigger (which actually was a plus according to Louis), and not to mention the stretch marks. Even though he was used to working out and taking care of his body, and he knew he didn’t look bad, it still felt different getting used to how his body looked now, even if Louis told him he looked so fit when they were naked.

But tonight was their date night, and he had something special planned. If it all went right.

Once they got home, Mac came running to them, loudly meowing as if demanded to know where they were. Harry picked him up like a baby to keep him content while Louis got his chicken dinner ready, putting it on the cat tree where he liked to eat. With a content cat munching away, it was time for them to have their own dinner for the night.

“In the mood for pizza on this very scary night?” Louis mused, flipping through the take out ads they collected.

“Yes,” Harry stressed, “with extra cheese, please.”

“Coming right up, love,” Louis smiled, already calling to have it delivered.

After it was delivered and they changed into more comfortable clothing, they decided to eat in the living room, eating on the floor using the coffee table as a dining one. As he watched Louis eat his own slice, he wanted to a take a mental picture of the moment. He really was going to spend the rest of his life that beautiful man, who spent his life tattooing his art on other people. He really was so lucky to have found him.

A noise came from the telly, bringing him back to reality. Hocus Pocus was playing, both of them laughing as they watched the comedic bits of the witches. Mac had decided to take a nap on the ottoman, belly up already as he snored.

“Think we should finish up that one episode of Hannibal?” Louis asked once they were done with their slices.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, getting up to go wash his hands. “Now that we’ve eaten.” They both knew it was better to avoid eating anything while watching that show.

He came back to the table being clean, and a blanket over Louis’ lap as the episode was already ready to play on screen. Harry snuggled up next to him as he pressed play, sighing as he lay on his chest.

“Isn’t it weird how morbid yet fascinating this show still is,” Harry giggled.

“Well people love true crime,” Louis noted, slightly cringing at one particular scene, “not much different I’d say.”

“I’m so sure Will and Hannibal are shagging,” he said a moment later.

Harry laughed. “Pretty sure the show creator agreed.”

If there was one thing he could praise the show for, was how beautifully shot it was. Not that he actually agreed with the actions of Hannibal Lecter, but it did provide for some good drama tv that he got to enjoy with Louis while they cuddled.

“This reminds me of that Katy Perry music video,” he said after a while.

“Well I wouldn’t mind if you rolled around in dough,” Louis chuckled.

“Got me spread like a buffet,” Harry sang, “Bon appétit, baby.”

Louis kissed him to shut him up, which Harry didn’t mind. Any moment he got to have Louis’ lips over his own was more than welcome.

The episode ended, but instead of Louis changing to something else to watch, he turned to face Harry instead, bringing their hands together over the blanket. “As much as I love the beautiful little girl we created,” he said, “I do miss these quite nights with you.”

“Well she was with us during those nights,” Harry giggled, “even if just in my stomach.”

After they found out he was pregnant and they officially started dating, Harry often spent his nights at Louis’ flat, making up for lost time in bed. Even if he spent his pregnant getting to know the father of his child, he was lucky enough to fall more in love with him as the months went on. He couldn’t deny that he did miss those quiet moments when it was just them, not having to worry about the baby at all times.

“And it’s been worth it,” Louis smiled. “Can’t believe I’m a dad now, thanks to you. Get to spend my whole life with you and her.”

And hopefully more, Harry wanted to add, but decided not to. They had discussed before that they wanted more kids in the future, but Louis hadn’t brought it up since Aurora was born, so Harry didn’t want to press the subject.

“And we’ll be married,” Harry said, leaning over to capture his lips with his own. “I’ll get to call you my husband.”

Louis groaned, pulling Harry so he could straddle his lap. “Come ‘ere,” he whispered as they kissed again, running his hands over Harry’s back until he grabbed his bum. It felt like heaven just be surrounded by his love, Harry taking in his cologne as they continued to kiss, tongues eventually being used. He could feel Louis growing hard against him, and the natural reaction to that was to grind against it with his bum, eliciting a groan from his fiancé.

“Not to sound like a randy teen,” Louis said, “but can we move this to the bedroom, love? I’m dying to get my hands on naked you.”

Harry nodded, already getting off of him. “I have a surprise for you, though.” It was chewing up inside him, hoping the other man would like it.

“Oh?” Louis said as he took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. Once they were in and they shut the door behind them – knowing they didn’t need a cat interrupting them – Harry guided Louis to the bed and made him sit at the edge.

“Take off your shirt, just be in your sweats, and put this over your eyes,” Harry said, taking out a blindfold from his pocket.

“We’re starting with the kinks early?” Louis smirked with a brow raise, already taking his shirt off.

“No,” Harry giggled. “Just trust me.”

“Okay,” Louis stressed, putting the blindfold off and leaning back against the bed on his forearms.

With a deep breath, Harry got to work. He took the metal bars out from the closet, making sure to attach them securely to the floor and the ceiling just as he had before. Once he felt they were sturdy enough, he went to the closet to get the outfit.

“What are you even doing, love?” Louis asked after a while.

“Just wait,” Harry said softly, undressing. He cut up an old Stone Roses shirt to be a crop top with a v neck, so his nipples could pop out at opportune moments. A black and red plaid skirt with black knee socks was the rest of his outfit, complete with red heels that had straps. He looked at himself in the mirror once he was done, thinking he looked decent. The scar from the c-section was still visible, but he didn’t want to worry about it. Louis said every part of him was beautiful, and his was the only opinion that mattered.

Once he turned off the lights and plugged in a red lamp and connected his phone to the speaker, he cleared his throat.

“Okay, babe,” he said, resting against the pole. “You can look now.”

Louis did as he was told and Harry watched with glee as his jaw dropped, eyes going wide. “Oh god,” he groaned. “You’re-You’re-”

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath. “Surprise?”

“You’re gonna dance for me?” he squeaked.

“Yeah?”

“In that?”

Harry nodded again, trying not to smile at how hard Louis was trying to contain his lust. “Just one song, since I’ve only been practicing that one for a while. I think you’ll like it.”

“Uh-” was all Louis could manage to say, hands rubbing his face.

“Can I start?” Harry asked.

“Please, baby,” he groaned, sitting back against the bed.

Biting his lip, Harry started to play the music on the Bluetooth speaker. Arctic Monkeys’ “I Wanna Be Yours” started playing.

“You’re really trying to kill me, baby,” Louis whimpered, jaw still slack as he couldn’t take his eyes off Harry.

“I wanna be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in your dust.”

Seeing what a mess Louis was already looking was enough to give Harry the confidence to continue, starting to slowly walk around the pole as he held on with one hand. He took his time to dance to it, swaying his hips to the slow beat, spreading his legs once he was facing Louis and slide his back against the pole, going up and down as if he was riding him.

“Let me be your coffee pot”

Once Alex Turner got to the chorus, Harry used his strength to climb the pole and twirl around it, using a leg to hold himself up as he fell back and spun around the pole, his skirt falling back and exposing the lace red panties he was wearing, hearing the audible moan from Louis.

“I wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours.”

Harry eventually got down from the pole, bending over to give him a pleasant view of his exposed bum, which got out another loud groan that filled the room. He danced towards him, loving how natural it felt to be dancing again. He pulled down his crop top to show more of his nipples, a high pitched moan coming from Louis again.

“Hold your hair in deep devotion.”

Eventually he got to Louis, who looked an absolute wreck, even in the low light of the room. Eyes were blown, panting, sweat glistening off his chest.

“Maybe I wanna be yours,” Harry mouthed along. “Wanna be yours, wanna be yours.”

He kneeled over his lap, continuing to dance to the song yet not touching him. But Louis brought his hands up, caressing every part of exposed skin with his fingers. It wasn’t until the last lines of the songs were being sung that Harry decided to finally sit on him, eyes going wide at what he felt. He had expected a fat bulge as usual, but instead he was soft. But no, he had seen him tenting before. He knew he got aroused to the dance.

“You’re…” he trailed off as he moved his bum again, frowning.

“I already came, baby,” Louis said breathlessly. “I don’t even remember when, but maybe it was seeing those obscene panties.”

“Oh,” Harry mouthed. Well now he had to feel a little bit of pride at that. “That good huh?”

“Baby, you have no idea,” Louis groaned, leaning up to kiss him, hugging him tighter. “You stripped to me while wearing a favorite band shirt and in a skirt. I’m surprised I didn’t come right at the start.”

“Really?” Harry giggled. “I didn’t think it’d be that good. Just wanted to surprise you tonight.”

“Thank you thank you thank you,” Louis mumbled, leaning over to kiss his exposed nipple. “You’re the best fiancé a lad could ever have, having me come in my pants like that.”

“Uh,” Harry moaned, just then realizing he hadn’t come yet, skin still on fire.

“And you’re still hard,” Louis said, running a hand over the bulge in the skirt. “I definitely need to fix that,” he smirked.

“What are you- oh!” Harry gasped, finding himself flipped on his back onto the duvet cover.

Louis quickly found his hole, licking a fat stripe against the pinkness. It was still dark in the room, so Harry could only see the shadow of his hair as he worked between his legs, tongue breaching his hole without warning as moans escaped his own lips. He was back to full hardness in no time, precum already gathering at the tip of his cock. Without a thought, his hand went to touch himself, but instead his hand was gently slapped away by the other man's, grasping him tightly as Harry’s head fell back against the bed in pleasure.

He felt himself getting closer to his peak the more Louis ate him out, knowing words were just tumbling out of his mouth as he vocalized just how good it felt.

“Fuck,” he panted. “Lou, oh! That feels so good.”

Louis made a loud slurping noise in response, slapping the bare skin of his bum as well.

Harry was about to cum then, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Just put a baby in me already," he moaned loudly, the pleasure coming in waves over his body as he came over his stomach, cum landing on the skirt and crop top.

Once the ringing in his ears seemed to slow down, he blinked his eyes open to see Louis next to him, a soft smile on his lips.

“Was that good enough?” He whispered. “You look like a dream.”

“More than good,” Harry panted out, blushing at the compliment. “Thank you, babe.”

“I don't think I can top the surprise you gave me though,” Louis replied, fingers grazing the skirt. “Thought I'd never see you up on a pole again after Aurora came.”

“Well I didn't exactly feel my sexiest after,” Harry sighed. “But um- you told me I look good. You still looked at me the same with or without clothes on. So I just thought of that while I practiced this.”

“Doesn't matter how you look like to me, love,” Louis whispered. “You'll always be beautiful in my eyes.”

“I love you,” Harry whispered back, scooting closer to nudge their noses together.

“Love you too. Don't think I didn't catch what you said when you came, though,” Louis chuckled.

“And what was that?” Harry asked innocently, knowing exactly what it was.

“Do you really want another baby, love?” He asked, voice a little more serious.

“I… do,” Harry nodded hopefully. “If you want.”

“I do,” Louis said earnestly. “I think we should talk about this when we're not running on the sex high," he chuckled. "But I do. As long as you do, since you'll have to go through it again.”

Ah. “Well, I kind of like my stretchmarks now,” Harry giggled. “I don't mind having more in the future.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They just gazed at each other in the red low glow of the room, feeling so light and content.

“You know,” Louis whispered. “It kinda got me hard eating you out like that. I'd love to get in you, baby.”

And well, Harry couldn't deny them that pleasure. They spent the rest of the night fucking, enjoying the feel of each others bodies, taking in all the delights of doing it with your soulmate.

Maybe Harry would end up pregnant from that night, and just have his destiny be to get pregnant on every major holiday. And as he finally drifted to sleep with Louis wrapped around his back, he wasn't about to complain about that possibility.

✧

The next morning, after they both woke up feeling refreshed and took a long shower together - where Harry ended up on his knees to do a naughty thing - they fed Mac and changed into their day clothes, knowing Gemma would be stopping by at any minute with Aurora.

And sure enough, their baby basically flew from her aunt’s arms once she saw her fathers.

“Hello, my darling,” Harry kissed her head as Louis did the same. “How was she?”

“Amazing as usual,” Gemma smiled. “My cats love her, so they were happy to have her around. She fell asleep by nine, so the rest of the night was easy taking care of her. And this morning she didn't even make a fuss once I got her changed.”

“What a good girl!” Louis exclaimed, kissing her again.

“I would ask how your night was,” Gemma said, glancing at Harry, “but I think the marks on my brother’s neck are enough to know.”

“Gems,” Harry huffed.

“It’s fine,” she shuddered. “You both deserve a night out. How else am I going to get more adorable nieces like her?” she grinned, walking over to kiss Aurora again.

And as Harry shared a look with Louis, there seemed to be an understanding that that would happen soon, and possibly in the near future. He just really loved how his life turned out.

“Think it’s too early to go put up the Christmas tree, Lou?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Fic post [here](https://softfonds.tumblr.com/post/633243279461367809).


End file.
